


So Jim

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [86]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is making some arrangements, and updates Jim on some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Jim

So Jim,  
As dictated at the foot of the bed in Room 912a in Colonial Research Hospice by Leonard McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated PG. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

So Jim,

We're heading to New Vulcan in a few days. Me and Spock. Sarek will be staying here to make sure you're tucked in all cozy and everything, and Jo will be by to keep you company, too. Her dyslexia's actually getting a bit better, and she wanted to show you by reading you the new books she got. I'm so proud of her, Jim. She's this amazing little thing that's part me.

He's... changed, Jim. He's become more Vulcan these past few years, if that were possible. He still teaches classes at the Academy, as a full-time Professor now, and his students are excelling, as is to be expected from our favorite hobgoblin. There's even one former student of his who's going to start working at this hospice as a Xenopsychologist. Milesah Richards... you may know her from her visits. She's going to be counseling others in their grief.

Mile's helped Spock a lot these past few years. They've become friends, and he often has long talks with her about you. And me. Us. She's helped him understand that he needs to move on with his life. This is not to say he needs to let you go, Jim. I don't think he'll ever do that... but he needs to heal as best he can and live his life. I think you'd agree. She's been a Goddamn miracle. Anything I say to him just causes him to freeze up and frost over, and I'll be damned if I can get anything out of him then.

I'm keeping my promise to you, buddy. I'm taking care of him for you. I'm not letting him outta my damned sight. He's unveiling some newfangled technology on New Vulcan. Something for getting water out of a desert environment. Got no clue about anything else there. He's been working on it for a while now, all alone. I was pretty shocked when I heard he'd invented something impossible without anyone knowing, but then I thought about it and realised that, no, no I wasn't really surprised. But considering his state of mind lately, I hope someone goes over his calculations or something first.

I'm worried about him, Jim. You don't know what he's living through, if you can call it that. Sarek said the bond is dissolving and that the process is hurting Spock. It won't go away completely, but it's enough to start really causing problems. Pointy can't control his emotions as well as he used to, and his thoughts are unstable at times. He snapped at Jo just the other day for something silly. I explained to her that he's sick. She understood. She's idolises him, Jim. He can do no wrong in her eyes. When he's not unstable, he's like this unfeeling robot. I used to joke that he was a walking computer... well, now he's less than that. The only time he really looks at anything, let alone me, is when we're making love. That's over as soon as it begins, though, and he's back to being a stone.

Sarek's known about this dissolving process for a while now. He's been melding with Spock to slow it down for about the last two years. He says everything should slowly get better now that we have our own bond forming. I know it's not like the one you two have... but it's something, and it'll save Spock from a lifetime in a Vulcan institution. I know you wouldn't want that, Jim. They take pretty good care of you there, but it's not a good mindset to be in. Hell, if I ever crack, I wanna go to one. They're that nice.

I just noticed Jo must've given you a mani-pedi again. I promise not to tell anybody.

Your brother came by the other day with your ma. She usually just comes alone. I don't think I've ever seen someone in such bad shape, at least not in a long time. I just stayed in the corner of the room while he grabbed at you and cried. Your ma pulled him away before I had to. He asked me how Spock was, and I told him. This huge box arrived in the post yesterday, filled with all kinds of things that he might need to get by. Your brother's name was on it. Spock wouldn't touch the thing, but I checked into it, and yeah... your brother sent him a care package.

A few fucking years late, but it has to be enough.

I swear each and every student Spock has ever had has been in this room. Even if I'm wrong, it ain't by much, Jim. Mile started a care package thing for you a few years ago, and it's since been turned into a whole program for the local hospitals here.

I better go now, Jim. I need to figure out what to wear to a Vulcan bonding ceremony, and I only have, like, two days. That's right, Jim. Spock and I are getting bonded. The High Council decided to allow it, considering the circumstances. Like I said before, the bond between you and Spock is always going to be there so long as you are. I guess I've just been grafted onto Spock's end. He needs me, Jim. And I need him.

I'll see ya around, buddy. Maybe I'll bring ya a souvenir.

 

 


End file.
